ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Flora Dawn
Heraldine Finna Dawn is the fraternal twin of Fauna of The Projectile. She has the power of Chlorokinesis or Plant Manipulation. Origin Flora was born in Scotland with her fraternal twin, Fauna. Their father was a Zoologist and their mother was a Botanist. She and her sister got their powers from their metahuman parents. They both grew up in Gotham City. The two sisters discovered their powers, and it made them so close to each other. Their parents got murdered by a scientist that saw their father's power. That set her sister to take revenge on humans whom she says, don't understand people like us. Flora insisted that turning to the dark side isn't right. The sisters fought that made them to be angry at each other until the present. Flora currently resides in her hometown at Scotland and built a flower shop on the first floor of her house which she grow and take care of her plants. Appearance and Personality Unlike her fraternal twin Fauna, Flora has a darkish-red brownish-black color of her hair and jet-black pupils in her eyes. She wears a light green boho top, white floral skirt, her nature-inspired Vine with Rose crown, and her belt with the flower rose on it. Flora is good, honest, and caring. She visits their parents' grave every month. She and her sister have a natural Scottish accent. Flora is creative and is very close to nature. Powers and Abilities Chlorokinesis Her ability allows her to: * Manipulate plantlife * Shape, form, and create plants * Make plants to move and mutate themselves to monsters * Make plants grow fruits, seeds, and leaves * Could bring dead plants to life * Make vines grow and attack enemies * Make plants release toxins harmful to human health * Control plants at her will Flora still uses her power to fight bad guys and villains whenever in need. She sometimes uses it at her shop, but tries not to and grow them like a normal human. Relationships Shawn Daunbrogh * Shawn is Flora's bestfriend since her sister departed from her and left for a new life. Shawn guided her and they became close friends. He also knows about her power. He maybe Flora's love interest. Fauna * Flora has a twin sister named Fauna. Flora controls the plants while Fauna controls the animals. There is a conflict between the two that separated them from each other. Trivia * Flora is fifteen years of age and still attends school. * Flora was left by Fauna and they didn't contact each other. * Flora is loner sometimes but because of her friend Shawn, she got confidence of herself. * Her real name is Heraldine Finna Dawn. Her name is the same as Flora of the Titans South but they are not connected. * Flora is allergic to peanuts like her sister Fauna. * Shawn calls her Heraldine. Category:Girl Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Chlorokinesis Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Heroine Category:Manipulation Power Category:The Projectile Category:RhjiandhelDhjenebra13 Characters Category:Super power Category:Metahuman Category:Empath Category:Female Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Females Category:The Teen Titans Category:Fan fiction Category:Plant Manipulation Category:Teen Category:Nature